elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Peryite
„Do PERYITA, którego Fundamentem jest Spadająca Skała.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Peryite, znany też jako Surowy PanKsięga Daedr – daedryczny książę i bóg plagiO Otchłani – Morian Zenas, zarazy, zadań i naturalnego porządkuEkran ładowania (Skyrim), władający najniższymi kręgami Otchłani, traktowany jako jeden z najsłabszych książąt. Jego błogosławieństwo, plagi, mają za zadanie oczyszczać świat naturalny, tak jak ropa oczyszcza krew, zaraza oczyszcza świat ze słabych zostawiając silnychDialog z Keshem Nieskalanym z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jego, zwykle zarażeni, wyznawcy wyjątkowo go kochają, czasami wręcz za bardzo, próbując się do niego jak najbardziej zbliżyć nie zwracając na niebezpieczeństwo, przez co Peryite musi ich od siebie często ratowaćZadanie „Peryite” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Peryite, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada został stworzony przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Peryite razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydował nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachował całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stał się DaedrothemMonomit. Dzień jego przyzywania to 9-y Deszczowej DłoniThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Kiedy Peryite objawia się śmiertelnikom, zazwyczaj przyjmuje postać długiego i chudego węgorzowatego smoka z zarówno parą małych skrzydeł jak i łap. Jego szyję zdobią z tyłu kostne kolce z rozpiętą na nich błoną. Zwykle też, w tej postaci, jego ciało przybiera sztywną esowatą pozycjęThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls Online. Czasem książę zarazy przyjmuję też postać eterycznego roju szkodników, takich jak szczurów czy ślizgaczy, zamieszkujących wyschniętą, i widocznie uschłą w wyniku choroby, jeszcze stojącą, spróchniałą, łupinę drzewaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Płaszczyzna Arena, płaszczyzna Otchłani należąca do PeryitaDialog z Peryitem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, tożsama z najniższymi kręgami wód Otchłani. Świat ten przypomina jałowe i wysuszone pustkowia pod mięsno-czerwonym niebem, gdzie wokół lądów tego świata, przypominających kolorem czerwony szpik, pokrytych kostnymi i daedrycznymi konstrukcjami, rozpościerają się bezkresne morza lawy buchające trującymi wyziewami. Do tego miejsca po śmierci, poza samymi wyznawcami księcia zarazy, Kyne, podług starej norskiej tradycji, własnoręcznie wysyła dusze gryzoni, w tym ślizgaczy . Niezwykle trudno jest się dostać do tego świata bez pomocy samego księcia porządku, a ci co spróbowali tego dokonać na własną rękę, uwięzili weń swe duszeZadanie „Peryite” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Daedryczne artefakty Łamacz Zaklęć Wysoka krasnoludzka tarcza, Łamacz Zaklęć to jedna z najbardziej prastarych relikwii Tamriel, poświęcona księciu Peryitowi. Znana ze swego udziału w bitwie Rourken-ShalidorThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls OnlineWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn, zapewnia absolutną ochronę przeciwko jakiemukolwiek zaklęciu. A gdy jakieś zaklęcie trafi użytkownika, uzyskuje on od tarczy zdolność rozmycia działań czaru. Zdolna także uciszyć zdolności magiczne wybranego czarodziejaThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Między 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przyzwał Peryita, który rozkazał mu zabić starożytnego wampira, śmiącego chwalić się jakoby posiadł tajemnicę życia i śmierci. Po wykonaniu zadania wyznawca Peryita przekazał Bohaterowi Łamacz ZaklęćZadanie „Peryite's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 427, Dunmerski wampir Matrius uwięziony w grobbowcu przez Azurę, poprosił innego wampira, Nerevaryjczyka, by ten przyniósł mu serce Daedrotha i Łamacz Zaklęć, które miałyby mu pomóc przełamać klątwę. Bohater przyniósł przedmioty, jednak Matrius zmuszony by złamać klątwę, spróbował zabić drugiego wampira. Poniósł klęskę, a tarcza znalazła się w wyposażeniu BohateraZadanie „The Imprisonment of Mastrius''tłumaczenie''” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 433, kultyści Peryita, chcąc być bliżej swego pana, postanowili dołączyć do niego w Othcłani, w wyniku ich ciała zamarły w odrętwieniu, a dusze uwięzły w Otchłani. Peryite poprosił Bohatera Kvatch by ten uwolnił duszę jego wyznawców, za co Bohater otrzymał Łamacza ZaklęćZadanie „Peryite” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 201, Peryite rozpętał zarazę nad Wysoką Skałą i nakazał swemu czempionowi Orchendorowi zebrać dotkniętych plagą by móc w zorganizowany sposób rozniecić jej patogeny na całe Mundus. Orchendor jednak zdradził księcia i nie wykonał zadania, przez co Peryite wysłał Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię by dokonało na nim zemsty i odesłało jego duszę do płaszczyzny księcia porządku. Po wykonaniu zadania Dovahkiin otrzymał Łamacz ZaklęćZadanie „Jedyne lekarstwo” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Galeria Peryite (Skyrim).jpg|Peryite w postaci ślizgaczy z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Totem Peryite (Skyrim).jpg|Kaplica Peryite z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kaplica Peryite (Oblivion).JPG|Kaplica Peryite z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Peryite's emblem (Online).png|Herb Peryite ze sztandaru z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kaplica Peryite (Skyrim).jpg|Totem Peryite z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Przypisy Zobacz też * Peryite (Skyrim) * Peryite (Oblivion) * Peryite (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Peryite en:Peryite es:Peryite fr:Peryite it:Peryite pt:Peryite ru:Периайт Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta